1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security and automation systems, and in particular to a system for monitoring, controlling, and automating workspaces and office furniture components in multiple offices and facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing security systems are commonly used to secure the perimeter of a building or complex of buildings. System components generally focus on key entry access points. Typically, security systems include a controller that activates an alarm or other notification device in the event of unauthorized access. However, once the perimeter of a building or complex is breached, there are generally few, if any, security devices protecting individual workspaces, groups of workspaces, departments, or buildings inside the perimeter.
Prior systems for protecting sensitive areas and sensitive materials within the perimeter of offices are generally directed to simple and unmonitored mechanical locks. For example, office components typically have cam locks, which are easily defeated. Systems typically rely solely on perimeter security while sensitive materials in work areas are often unmonitored and whatever locks exist may be unused. Even when personnel intend to use locks to secure sensitive areas and materials, mechanical locks cannot warn personnel when the mechanical locks are accidentally left unlocked.
Examples of automation systems are common in facilities used for manufacturing. However, outside of controlling manufacturing equipment and production lines, workspace automation is generally limited to environmental controls. For example, HVAC controllers that monitor environmental conditions and operate ventilation equipment are typically operated based upon preselected time-of-day settings. Automation in an office environment is generally nonexistent or limited to environmental controls.
What is needed is a workspace security system that provides security, safety, efficiency, and productivity monitoring and control for activity and equipment within workspaces, group of workspaces, departments, or buildings.